


영혼의 동반자 (Best Part)

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cute, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: being jinyoung's soulmate will always be the best part for jaebeom.





	영혼의 동반자 (Best Part)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyeee I'm back at it again with another fic! Hope you clowns like this fic as much as i love it because JB really said fuck jj stans lives uwu
> 
> I recommend listening to Best Part by H.E.R because i love that song so much istg and paper rings too because it's cute okay. 
> 
> Happy Reading! ☀☀

Jaebeom was confused; one moment he was busy writing down lyrics for their next album- the cats purring and the humming of his AC were the only sound he could hear- before flinching at the loud continuous knocks on his front door on another and by that he means someone literally pounding the door like some angry neighbor.

_The hell? Who would visit at this time of the night? _

Jaebeom thought to himself as he cautiously tip toed to his main door. To his surprise, he saw a very familiar face that he swear he shouldn’t be seeing right now wearing a matching set of blue stripped pajamas through the peephole. Swinging the door open was the first mistake he did for it only gave the person a chance to tackle him inside the elder’s apartment- good thing jaebeom kept his balance before they hit the hard floor. The second mistake was asking the younger what he was doing in his apartment late at night, only causing more outburst and tears from the latter as he punched his chest lightly.

“You stupid hyung! You’re so stupid I swear to God!” He cried, causing more confusion to jaebeom who was totally lost of what he was saying.

“Jinyoung please calm down, listen to me-“

**“NO! YOU** listen to **ME!** You think it’s funny that you can just say those words? That you can just use them? It’s not! It’s not funny especially when I know you might not even know what they really mean, what they seem to mean for me.” Jinyoung sobbed, finally stopping his punches to clutch jaebeom’s shirt for support. And even though jaebeom still had no idea what he meant, his hands quickly cupped the younger’s face— thumbs ever so lightly pushing his tears away with a whisper; “_I’m sorry_.”

Jinyoung only pursed his lips; okay maybe he went a little overboard and stormed to his hyung's apartment but can you really blame him after what he read?

“Do you even know what you’re sorry for?” He asked, trying to sound as sarcastic as he could that put a half-smile on jaebeom’s face.

“I actually don’t. But I feel like I should apologize, especially when you’re crying because of my stupidity for some reasons.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but to chuckle softly, his pout finally turning into a small smile— albeit still solemn to jaebeom’s liking.

“Can you tell me why you're crying, jinyoungie? I want to know so I can apologize formally.” He whispered, lips turning into a frown when jinyoung looked away— not missing the sadness in his eyes.

“It’s nothing hyung.. really.. I was just.. I don’t know.” Jinyoung paused, collecting his jumbled thoughts before sighing; “I’m sorry, hyung. I just got too emotional I guess.”

Jaebeom didn’t like how that sounded, more so when jinyoung's face couldn’t be painted.

“Hey..” He tried to catch his attention and yet the younger still didn’t look directly at him, opting to glare at the floor as to not burst into another fit of tears.

“Hey, jinyoung.. please, eyes on me.” He delicately spoke, letting a soft breath of relief escape from his lips once jinyoung adverted his eyes on jaebeom.

“There you are.. now tell me, angel, what is bothering that pretty head of yours? Hyung wants to know, is that okay?” Jinyoung felt blood rushing to his face while he nodded meekly, loving the gentle smile on Jaebeom’s beautiful face.

** _This. _ **

This is what’s been bothering him. For years on end he had to deal with jaebeom being hot and cold towards him. He had to deal with flirty and caring jaebeom but at the same time had to deal with the cold and strict JB. He hated the fact that they've been playing tug of war but instead of a rope it was his feelings on the line. And what’s worse is that he feels like jaebeom doesn’t even mean half of the sweet words he says to him.

“I don’t get it, hyung.” He spoke after a long period of silence.

“Get what?”

“This.” He answered almost instantly, gesturing to himself and jaebeom and then to jaebeom’s hands that were still on either side of his face.

“I don’t get this. How… how you can act as if you love me.”

“I do. I do love y-“

“No. I know you love me. You love me as much as you love the other members. You love me as your younger brother, like youngjae or bambam or jackson or yugyeom. You love me as much as you love mark. But hyung.. I don’t think you realize, that what you’re making me feel is different.. what you make me feel makes me think that I am special, that you love me because I’m Park Jinyoung. Not your younger brother, not your member, not someone who you became best of friends with.” Jinyoung muttered, tears already pooling once more.

“I want to know how you can say those sweet things you say as if you love me as a man.

_As if you love me as a **lover** should.” _

Jaebeom was silenced, lost of words as he stared at jinyoung's blurry eyes.

“You asked me once if I know who my soulmate is. I wondered what you meant but at the same time your name came into my thoughts almost like it was bound to that word. I told you I don’t have one. But I wanted to tell you it was you. I asked you if you know who yours is, you said you’ll say it through a text message. Hyung, I waited that night. I anticipated, worried and excited to see whose name you’re going to say.” Jinyoung hiccuped, clutching jaebeom’s shirt even more as he felt his knees grew weaker and weaker by minutes.

“But you never did. You never sent the message. You never said who you think your soulmate is. When I asked you, you just shrug it off. And now this? You're calling me your soulmate just like that? You say I'm your soulmate. But you never really specified on what part of your soul I am a half with, on what part of your heart I belong to. So please hyung, I beg you, please tell me what am I to you.

Please tell me what I really mean to you.”

Before jinyoung could even process, jaebeom’s lips were already on his, a soft chaste kiss that left them both at shock. Jinyoung’s eyes were wide and questioning whilst jaebeom’s eyes were anticipating and worried.

“Hyung..”

“**I love you**.” Jaebeom spoke and for the first time in his life, jinyoung felt the difference of his words.

He felt how different it sounded.

“I love you. I don’t know how or when it started. But I love you.” He added, placing another chaste kiss on jinyoung’s lips— this time, not pulling any more than a few centimeters.

“I love you because you’re you. Petty, a brat, impatient, bully, straightforward, sneaky.” Jinyoung pouted but jaebeom just kissed him, melting jinyoung's pout in a blink of an eye.

“But you’re also kind, caring, selfless and in your own way you show how much you love the kids. Even though I admit bambam and yugyeom deserve some of the bullying you do, those brats never listened as much as you sometimes.” Jaebeom chuckled, his breath tickling Jinyoung’s lips softly. The elder let his hands rest on the younger’s dainty waist, pulling him closer and caging him there.

“Jinyoung, I love you. More than a younger brother or a member or a best friend. I… I never told you before because I was afraid you'll avoid me and it might affect our relationship as a group. I was so afraid of throwing out years of friendship because of my stupid feelings. Remember when we fought before? When we avoided each other on tour? That hurt me more than I thought it would, and it made me jealous— angry even— when you laugh with others during those times. I don’t want to go through that forever, jinyoung. I love you so much that I’m willing to keep my feelings at bay just to keep you.”

Jinyoung choked a sob as he smiled at him, wrapping his arms around jaebeom’s torso before kissing him fully on the lips— this time it was passionate and full of unexpressed feelings.

“Took you long enough to confess you big goof.” Jinyoung laughed lightly as jaebeom looked at him with puzzled eyes.

“…what?”

“I swear to God, hyung. You're so dumb sometimes.” Jinyoung spoke as he rolled his eyes at him. It hit jaebeom suddenly— jinyoung crying and saying he's dumb, his sadness when he didn’t know what he was talking about, the way his eyes were longing for him to say something.

His message to jinyoung for his birthday.

_Soulmate… _

“Wait.. does this mean.. you.. you love me back?”

“No I don’t. I came here to cry and pour my heart out to you because I’m in love with someone else and just happened to be passing by this building at 11 in the fucking evening. Of course, hyung! I love you, you du-” Jinyoung yelped when he was raised from the ground, jaebeom twirling them around with a laugh before setting him down to his feet again. Jaebeom looked at him in the eyes and saw his future, he saw his life, he saw himself.

He saw where half of his soul is.

He sees that in jinyoung— he _always_ do.

“_My soulmate, jinyoungie… _

_I love you_.”

Jinyoung felt his heart beat faster, smiling adoringly at jaebeom who looked like a fool in love, which is technically he is.

“_I love you too, hyung_.” Jinyoung whispered before claiming jaebeom’s lips, finally; finally he can say that this lips belong to him and only to him. Jaebeom was the first to break the kiss, placing a peck after. Jinyoung saw how Jaebeom’s eyes glanced at something for a split second before smiling at him.

“Happy birthday, love.”

Jinyoung just laughed, eyes wrinkling on the same as he slapped jaebeom’s chest playfuly.

“You goof. It’s almost 12.”

“Almost. Still it’s your birthday.”

“Yeah? Well then I want my gift.” Jinyoung grinned at him while jaebeom just chuckled, moving to the front door to lock it. He must’ve been too preoccupied with his conversation with jinyoung that they forgot to close the door— not that he is bothered by it, no one’s gonna see them anyway since most of them are already in deep sleep while his cats know how to come home.

Just like how jaebeom knows how to as he lifted jinyoung off the floor with a grin. He's lucky he can carry his home everywhere.

“Jinyoungie, I don’t have one right now. I’ll buy it first thing in the morning. For now, I think we should get some rest.” The elder spoke as he carried jinyoung to the bed.

“Then I want the most beautiful and expensive engagement ring.” Jinyoung teased, laughing loudly at the stunned look on Jaebeom’s face.

“E-engagement.. I mean, yes I want to marry you and I thought about proposing a few times now but I never thought you want to settle already.”

“I’m just teasing you. Yes I do want to get married but maybe not now. Let’s just enjoy our time and everything will fall into place, hyung.” Jinyoung smiled sleepy as he pulled the covers up to his neck before snuggling closer to his human heater.

Jaebeom couldn’t help but to adore the sight that he was seeing. Jinyoung sleeping next to him, snuggled fit with his arms placed on Jaebeom’s chest whilst jaebeom’s arm was around his waist— it’s a dream he always envisioned. A dream that is now his reality.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind buying the most expensive and beautiful engagement ring if it’s for you, jinyoung. If that means I get to marry you.” Jaebeom whispered before placing a peck on jinyoung’s forehead who hummed in satisfaction.

“Don’t be ridiculous hyung, I’ll marry you in a heartbeat even with just paper rings.” Jinyoung whispered tiredly, pulling jaebeom closer whilst the latter just chuckled softly.

And so will jaebeom, he'll marry him in a heartbeat if he ask so. And for a certain, his list on why jinyoung is his soulmate gained another reason.

And maybe, being acknowledge by jinyoung that he is his soulmate is one of his favorite part of the journey.

If jinyoung, or maybe even anyone else, ask again what part of his soul does jinyoung belongs to. He can now proudly say it with his whole chest.

Because having half of his soul be completed with jinyoung's will always be the _Best Part. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ksjsksjsksjsksjksjsksksksks I'M: [DEAD]


End file.
